Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present application relate to the art of a structure for mounting a battery for storing electrical energy in a vehicle
Discussion of the Related Art
PCT international publication No. 2010/098271 describes one example of a battery mounting structure in vehicles. According to the teachings of PCT international publication No. 2010/098271, a battery assembly is disposed under a floor panel of a vehicle. Specifically, the battery assembly includes a first battery unit comprising a plurality of batteries stacked in a vertical direction and a second battery unit comprising a plurality of batteries stacked in a transverse direction. In order to optimize the weight balance of the vehicle in the longitudinal direction, a pair of arrays of the first battery unit are juxtaposed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle while keeping a predetermined clearance therebetween, and harnesses of the batteries are arranged in the clearance between the battery arrays.
When an impact load is applied to the vehicle taught by PCT international publication No. 2010/098271 from the side, only one of the battery array is subjected to the impact load. Consequently, one of the battery arrays may be deformed and the harnesses held in the clearance between the battery arrays may be damaged.